The present invention relates to a wheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel assembly which can facilitate an adjustment of an angle of a suitcase.
A suitcase often has two front wheels and two rear wheels. However, the height of the rear wheels cannot be adjusted. When the user slants the suitcase, the front wheels will be lifted. If the ground is not smooth, the rear wheels which cannot adjust their heights will not be in balance. Therefore, the suitcase may be overturned.